


The First Ghost

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrooge remembers Marley, with a shudder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).



From time to time, Scrooge remembered the other ghost, the first ghost of them all. Jacob Marley, cold in life and colder in death, himself beyond the redemption that he had offered his erstwhile partner. In these moments, Scrooge shook himself, and shivered, and did his best to forget again. He could do nothing for Marley now.

Sometimes, when the nights drew in at the end of November, and he was alone by his dying fire, and it seemed as if Christmas would never come, he fancied he heard a thin, piteous voice, always more distant than the time before.


End file.
